


The Annals of the Communist Party of Ember

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Category: The City of Ember - Jeanne DuPrau
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, based on Harry Potter Becomes A Communist, probably won’t update too often
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: What if there was some rationality in Ember?





	1. 24th 4,213

Present for this meeting - Ader Windly, Ronyet Camaco, Gedmund Lafrond, Sarianne Schnap, Paton Gordon,Tommen Niesz,Elgras Jorkins. Chaired by GL.

Business discussed - 

Too early for this year’s mayoral election,but can run candidates in 218. 

What reforms are needed in the city,once we assume power?

  * Program to begin exploration of the Unknown Regions
  * Reintroduction of materials from the Old World - history,science,medical technology,digital technology
  * Single five year mayoral term
  * Abolition of the Mayoral Guard:mayors should defend themselves if needed



What to do with Believers (the new groups singing in the squares)?

 

Broke for snacks. Can Cafe peaches are best peaches in city.


	2. 1st 9,214

Present:Erik Lafrond,Sarianne Schnap,Elgras Jorkins,Lennart Bisco,Moriah Swinn,Paton Gordon,Borys Trogg,Flynne Bensira. Chaired by PG.

Business discussed - how to handle generator? Rumors of underground river with enough power to maintain generator until year 800. MS pointed out that afterwards we can search for other rivers.

FB’s son Edward (Pocket) has been appointed assistant to City Librarian Doran Hoover. Can we print pro-CPoE materials and store them in library?

Rumors that underground portions of storerooms have emergency supplies.


End file.
